Dr. Myuu
Dr. Myuu is a major antagonist in Dragon Ball GT and the creator of most of the Machine Mutants. He is the main antagonist of the second half of the Black Star Dragon Ball saga, the secondary antagonist of the Baby saga and one of the two main antagonists of the Super 17 saga alongside Dr. Gero. Despite being one of the main villains of the series, he never fought Goku or any of the protagonists for that matter. Instead he used his intelligence to create other villains to fight the heroes. He was voiced by the late Kazuyuki Sogabe in the original Japanese version, Dave Petitt in the Blue Water dubbed version, and Duncan Brannan in the English FUNimation dubbed version. History Creating Baby Dr. Myuu is first introduced as an evil scientist who seeks to use the Dragon Balls to create the ultimate Machine Mutant. To do so, he created General Rilldo to act as an enforcer who could obtain the Black Star Dragon Balls for him, which had been scattered throughout the universe because of a wish made by Emperor Pilaf. However Goku, Pan, and Trunks managed to destroy Rilldo and foil Myuu's plans. He escaped, only for Baby to burst out of his body and kill him. Baby then revealed he had programmed Dr. Myuu, not the other way round. Alliance with Dr Gero Dr Myuu later teamed up with Dr. Gero while in Hell and the two worked together to create a duplicate of Android 17, named Hell Fighter 17. This duplicate succeeded in brainwashing 17 and the pair of doctors used their combined powers to create a portal out of Hell, which they and their new creation escape through, along with every other past villain. Once Hell Fighter 17 fused with Android 17 and became Super 17, Myuu revealed he had changed the androids programming to do is to kill Gero, which he did to him. Super 17 then managed to defeat all of the Z Fighters, even Super Saiyan 4 Goku, with help from his absorption field ability, which convinced Myuu he could finally take over the universe. However Android 18 appeared and managed to get into Super 17's head, causing Myuu to order his creation to attack with his Shocking Death Ball. However, the android was angered by this and used that attack on Myuu, killing him yet again. Personality Myuu is a brilliant, yet mad scientist who desires nothing more than absolute control of the universe. He is also shown to be a treacherous and dishonest traitor, betraying Dr. Gero and having him be killed by Super 17. Powers and Abilities Like nearly every villain in the Dragon Ball Series, Myuu can fly and generate Ki Blasts. He has genius intellect even rivaling Dr. Gero. He also has a weapon that he never seems to use, the Psychic Bomber. Gallery Doctor Myuu.png|Doctor Myuu Doctor Myuu.jpg Dr Myuu.jpg 180px-Dr.GeroandDr.Myuu.png Drmyuu1.jpg Trivia *In the English dub of Dragon Ball GT, Myuu speaks with a German accent and often says German phrases. *Myuu is very similar to Dr. Gero both in appearance, the fact that they use machines for their own perposes, and the fact that they were both killed by one of their own creations. *Dr. Myuu's name is based on the Greek letter mu (uppercase Μ, lowercase μ); the lowercase letter is employed in many academic fields as a special symbol. *Dr. Myuu shares somewhat of a resemblance with Dr. Raichi and Dr. Gero, which may or may not be coincidental. Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero are very similar in appearance and design (ex: mustache, long hair, and tall hat). Also, both Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero were killed by their creations, who turned on their masters (the Androids and Baby, though the latter was technically his master, as he was created by Baby). Additionally, Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero met with their final fates by a shared creation, Super 17. They both also share a common hatred for the Saiyans (Although Dr. Raichi hated them from the beginning for destroying his Tuffle race, while Myuu developed his hatred after Goku and Trunks destroyed Baby). Navigation pl:Doktor Mu Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Aliens Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Betrayed Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Evil Creator Category:Cowards Category:Pawns Category:Traitor Category:Non-Action Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Mastermind Category:Revived Category:Immortals Category:Evil Creation Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:God Wannabe Category:Arrogant Category:Terrorists Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Vengeful Category:Sophisticated Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Brainwashers Category:Leader Category:Delusional Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Opportunists Category:Damned Souls Category:Neutral Evil Category:Noncorporeal